I'm Here For You
by pixies114
Summary: Tristan is gone and Ivy is having a hard time coping. Will however is there for her when she thought no one else would be. Lots of FLUFF! enjoy!
1. Grieving Alone

**Hey wonderful readers! I'm back this time with a different story! This is my first Kissed By an Angel fic so I hope you like it!! **

He's gone, forever. My Tristan has been taken away from me and there's nothing I can do about it. One minute we are sitting in the his car going out to eat and the next……I wake up in the hospital being told that we were in a terrible car accident and he didn't make it. My best friend, my soul mate, my love is gone from the world. And I can't bring him back. Ever. I've now lost every last bit of faith left in me, even my faith in angels is gone. Nothing will ever bring that faith back.

I feel as if my heart has been shattered into a million pieces, like a whole other part of me has been erased. I'm numb, completely numb. I feel very alone, like I'm the only one that exists. No one seems to understand that.

At school I've been asked to see the guidance counselor to help me get through my grief, but the visits don't do any good. I still miss him terribly. So far nothing has helped me feel any better. I don't think anything will. My friends haven't helped much either. They don't understand how empty I am inside.

"Ivy you have to move on," my friend Suzanne said to me during lunch today. She has not been helpful at all these past few days. She and I haven't been on the best of terms since she thinks I'm stealing Gregory away from her.

"Suzanne, do you really expect me to get over Tristan that easily? You don't understand AT ALL how i feel. You have NO idea how much he meant to me," I yelled back trying to control the tears in the back of my eyes.

"Fine. Then sit here and sulk over him if that's all you can do. I don't care what you do." She left me there sitting alone and staring at my unopened lunch. I needed peace and sitting here in a crowded cafeteria wasn't going to get me any. I threw out my uneaten lunch, having absolutely no appetite and left the cafeteria.

I found an empty bench outside in the school courtyard. I sat down and I just let a few tears fall. It was cold outside but I couldn't have cared less. I didn't even notice the flakes that were slowly making their way down to the ground. How could Suzanne know how I feel? She's never lost anyone before. She doesn't understand the hurt, the… emptiness I feel. As I continue to sit and try to control the tears I hear someone behind me.

"Ivy are you okay?" I turned to see Beth looking at me with a sorrowful expression on her face.

I couldn't lie to her. "No, I'm not. I miss him Beth… so much. It's getting so hard to walk from class to class and see his friends watch me as if it's my fault he died, like I'm the one who put the deer in front of the car. I- I just don't k-know what to do anym-more," I was sobbing at this point.

Beth sat down next to me put an arm around my shoulder. "It's okay. You'll be okay. You know it's not your fault. Tristan didn't see the deer come at the car. So stop beating yourself up so much okay? Its not your fault… at all."

I just nodded and wiped my tears with my sleeve. "Thanks Beth, you're a great friend. It still doesn't change how I feel though." Beth smiled.

"And it probably won't, not for a while. But it's all part of the grieving process. Just know that you do have people behind you, even if you don't think you do." I nodded again and hugged Beth. Sometimes I don't know what I would do if I didn't have friends to get me through this.

"Yeah I guess. Well I'll see you after school right?" I asked her. She's been driving me to school since the accident. She's afraid that if I drove myself I'd crash my own car in attempt of suicide.

"Uh yeah about that. I'm meeting my mom after school for dinner. It's a mother/daughter bonding thing she's trying. Sorry!" Great, now what am I going to do.

"Its okay Beth," I lie. "I'll find someone. See you tomorrow," I said as the bell rang for sixth period.

----XX----

I've been standing outside school for twenty minutes now. All of my possible rides are already gone so I'm stuck here until I can get a hold of my mom. I can't help but think of Tristan again. He was always there for me when I needed him. Now it seems like no one is anymore.

"Ivy? What are you still doing here?" I jumped about a foot not realizing Will had been standing behind me. He and Beth are the only two I feel who have been helping me through this.

"I uh couldn't find a ride home. So I was just about to call my mom when you came," I said to him. I left out the fact that I've been trying to call her for the past 15 minutes.

"Oh. Well if you need a ride home I can take you…if you want me to that is." A sigh of relief washed through me. I was finally going home and getting out of the cold.

"Really? Thanks Will, I owe you one." I hugged him but then realizing what I was doing pulled away quickly. Wow that was awkward. I'd never done that before.

"Uh….sure no problem," he replied while clearing his throat feeling the same awkwardness. He led me to his car and opened the door for me. Once I was in he got in himself and started up the car. We were silent most of the way home. Feeling the awkwardness curling around us, I broke it.

"So what were you still doing at school?" I asked kind of curious.

"I needed to make up an exam for my trig class. It was the only time my teacher could give it to me," he replied casually.

"Oh," I said. That's all I could think of to say.

"I'm sorry about Tristan by the way," Will said. He knows how depressed I am. "Thank you," I muttered quietly back to him.

As we continued to drive I couldn't keep my mind off of Tristan. I really missed him and I wish that I could have seen him one last time and tell him how much I loved him. But I know that no matter how hard I wish it won't ever happen.

About 5 minutes later we arrived at my home. My other family members weren't home yet which I was relieved of. Ever since Tristan's death my mom and stepdad have been very quiet around me, probably afraid that they would say the wrong thing.

I turned to Will and smiled. "Um… thanks for the ride Will."

He didn't look at me but just nodded and muttered a 'your welcome'. I got out of the car and went into house hearing the car leave behind me. After I got inside and shut the door I slid down to the floor and cried. This has been a hard past few days. And it can only get worse… right??

**Well was it good so far?? Let me know what you think. The next chapter will be up within the next few weeks. Okay you may review now =]**


	2. Someone Here For Me

**Hey here's chapter 2. I hope that the first one satisfied you. And I'm sorry if this chapter is a little sad but that's how I wrote it. Enjoy! And don't forget to review!**

So far, this has been the worst morning of my life. First off, my mom knocks on my door at an extremely early hour and tells me to get up and start getting ready for Tristan's funeral today. Then remembering that today is our final good bye I break down and cry for about an hour and a half. My mom and the rest of my family let me be. I think that I'm starting to worry them, even though I've been trying to reassure them that I'll be okay once the funeral is over. This is a lie of course. I won't be fine… not for a while.

After realizing that I really needed to start getting ready, I shower, dry and curl my long blonde hair, and put on my black dress and heels. I'm wearing this particular dress because it was Tristan's favorite on me. Its knee length with a semi V-neck top and spaghetti straps. To top it off I put on a black shrug with three quarter length sleeves and my make up (making sure it was the water proof kind) and left without saying goodbye to my family. Today was going to be hard enough and I didn't need my family breathing any more sympathy down my neck. It reminds me too much that's he's gone.

---XX---

When I arrived at the funeral home, I couldn't help notice how many people were there. A lot of them, I was guessing, were family members. The others I recognized as his teammates from the swim team, and his friends. I noticed Beth was there too with Will standing close by.

"Hey Ivy," Beth said as she hugged me. "How are you holding up?"

I shrugged and looked at my shoes. "Not so good I guess. I just want to get this over with."

Beth smiled sadly at me and Will stared at me with watchful eyes and his hands in his pockets.

"Ivy thank you so much for coming," I turned around to see Tristan's mom walking toward me. "This would have meant so much to him."

I hugged her, my eyes filling with tears. She was such a good mother to Tristan. He loved his mom a lot; the two of them were really close. And I thought this was hard for me. She must be going to hell right now.

"I wouldn't have missed his funeral for anything. I loved him so much," I replied as both of us had tears flooding our eyes. Seeing those tears in her eyes just made mine flood even more. Its never easy for a mother to lose a child. Finally the minister said it was time to head over to the church. Everyone decided to walk since it was right across the street. It was a beautiful church, small but beautiful. Tristan would have liked it.

Tristan's parents and family took up the first few rows of pews and everyone else took up the rest. I sat in the very back with Beth and Will. As the service went on, the tears that flooded my eyes increased. Beth I guess noticed this and put her arm around my shoulder. This was too much. I finally came to a point where I couldn't take it anymore. I had to get out of there before I really broke down.

"I gotta get out of here," I whispered to Beth

"Ivy where are you g-" I didn't give her a chance to finish. I bolted out of the church. When I exited through the main doors I lost it completely. As big heavy tears fell from I eyes, I fell onto the top step of the church, put my head in my hands and cried. I didn't care if anyone saw me; I didn't care about anything that moment. I really think my heart snapped in two just now. I then heard foot steps behind me. Assuming it was Beth I went, "Beth please just let me be! I'll be in shortly."

"Ivy?" said I a different voice. I turned my head and noticed Will was standing there instead of Beth. I couldn't say anything. I mouth couldn't form words. I just shook my head and continued to cry into my hands.

Will came and sat down beside me and put an arm around me and let guided me closer to him. I rested my head on his shoulder and cried into his shoulder not really caring at this moment how badly I was staining it.

As we sat like that, Will kept whispering things into my ear, and hugged me tighter.

"It's okay Ivy. Shh. Its okay." He stroked my hair which probably looked like a wreck now. "I'm here for you. Everything is going to be alright."

After sitting there for a half hour I was able to control the tears again. I looked up at Will who was looking back at me with comforting eyes.

"Thanks Will. I'm sorry you had to chase me out here," said feeling a little guilty, now realizing we left Beth in there by herself.

"Ivy, you don't have to apologize. I came out here to see if you were okay. I know this week has probably been hell for you. And I know that no one has actually been able to help you through this. I don't know if me being out here did or not, but, seeing you sitting here and crying like that made me see how much you really miss him."

I looked at Will again. He really is the sweetest guy, and does care even though he has a hard time showing it. I sank closer to him and pulled him into a hug.

"Will, you have no idea how much you've helped me just now. You were here when I thought no one else was. I mean I know that I still will have my moments when I'll break down but, I know that there's someone here for me…you." I pulled away and gave him a smile. It was weak but still a smile.

He returned it and stood up taking my hand and helping me up as well. "And I will be here for you, whenever you need me. I'm your friend, that's what I'm here for. Come on, the service is probably over by now. People will worry if they notice that we've left."

I heaved a heavy sigh, "Okay. Let's go back in. We left Beth in there by herself anyway…probably thinks we left her." Will laughed and guided me back into the church, his hand never leaving mine. For some reason, my empty heart began to heal.

**So was that okay?? One more chapter to go. Thanks to all of you that read the first chapter. Review PLEASE! **


	3. I'll Be Fine

**Hey everyone!! It didn't take as long as I thought to write the last chapter so here it is. I hope you like it. And sorry if its a little short. ENJOY!!**

When we re-entered the church just as we suspected the service was just ending and everyone was gathering at the front to pay their respects to Tristan. I was still a wreck inside but I new that I had to say one last goodbye. Just as Will and I headed to the front Beth joined us.

"Geez I thought you guys left me or something." Beth said. "You were out there for more than a half hour. Are you okay?" I looked at Will and then back at Beth. For the first time in a week I actually smiled. And it wasn't weak either. It was happy.

"Yeah, I am... for now anyway. I just had a little break down before. But," I looked at Will again and he returned the gaze, "I'm okay now."

As the three of us walked over to Tristan's coffin, I began to feel a little nervous. I really didn't want to break down in front of everyone. But, I honestly think that I might if I look in the coffin and see Tristan lying there. When we reached it, I whimped out and tried turning to leave but Will caught my arm. I tried moving past him but he kept getting in my way.

"Ivy you can do this. I'm right here. I promise you that I won't leave your side." I smiled at Will as he put an arm around my waist.

We walked together up to the open coffin. I was afraid to look. But slowly I opened my eyes and tears began to fall immediately. I looked at Tristan, his beautiful eyes were shut and he was so still. That, made my heart sink. "Oh Tristan," I whispered silently to myself. I took one of Tristan's hands and held it tightly while I cried. Will still had his arm around me and held me tighter.

"It's okay," Will whispered into my ear as he gently kissed the top of his head. Him being there with me by my side helped me a lot. His comforting voice continued to whisper in my ear.

"Shh. You're okay, it's going to be alright."

I cried over Tristan for twenty minutes before I couldn't anymore. All I wanted to do was just leave. I couldn't look at Tristan anymore with tears flooding my eyes. Before we did I bent down and kissed Tristan's head and whispered, "I love you Tristan. I'll miss you…goodbye."

Will guided me to the doors his arm snaked around my waist. My tears were still coming but I was able to control them. Before we left Tristan's mom came up to me praised me with her thanks for coming. I couldn't really think of much to say, "Sure, I really wouldn't have missed it," I hugged her then, "And, I'm so sorry for your loss. Take care of yourself." She smiled. "You too hun. You too. And if you ever need anything feel free to give me a call." I smiled and nodded.

She then walked back to her husband who was talking to the minister. Will put his arm back around my waist and started walking me to the front again. "Sorry about that," I said. "I just really needed to talk to her again before we left. She was such a good mom to Tristan." Will smiled. "It's okay. Come on lets go catch up with Beth. She's waiting for us."

When we were outside again Beth went, "I'll go and get the car. You guys can wait here." After she left for the car I turned to Will. His eyes were on my wet, still teary ones.

"What?" He asked watching me.

"Nothing just… thank you. You know for being there for me earlier and for staying with me when saying goodbye to Tristan. It meant the world to me. I don't think I could have done this alone."

Will smiled at me, his eyes full of comfort. "Ivy, I told you. I'm always here for you. So don't worry about it. And I know how hard that was to go back in there. But, I'm glad you did. And, Tristan would have been, too." He then gently kissed my forehead and pulled me into a comforting hug. And before I knew it, tears were flooding my eyes again. But this time they were because I was so touched by how kind he was being.

I gazed up at his sparkling eyes. He looked down at me. "What?" I stood on my tiptoes and gently kissed his lips. "Nothing, nothing at all," I said smiling.

Will smiled back again and took my hand and brought it to his face and kissed it. "Okay." That's when we heard a car horn.

"Hey guys come on! I want to go before hit the traffic from everyone else leaving." Will and I walked hand in hand down the church steps and into Beth's car. After Will and I were safely in Beth's back seat of her car, we left the church.

"So Ivy, you going to be okay?" Beth wanted to know. I sighed and looked at Will. "Yeah I'll be fine." Will smiled and put an arm around my shoulder and I rested my head against his shoulder.

You know a week ago, I thought things would only continue to get worse. I also never thought I'd be able to get over Tristan being gone forever. And, I don't think I ever will. But, I know now that no matter what happens, I'll always have someone behind me. To care about me, comfort me, and understand me. And that person…is Will. I know he'll always be here for me.

**So how was the ending?? Again I'm sorry it was kind of short but I hope it was to your liking. Remember, REVIEWS are welcome! Thanks for reading.**


End file.
